Smoke
How Smoke joined the Tourney Smoke debuted in Mortal Kombat II as a hidden character to fight against, along with Noob Saibot and Jade. He was often spotted in the Living Forest stage in which he (along with Jade) peeked out of the trees. Like Reptile when he made his first appearance, he was simply a palette-swap of Scorpion with puffs of smoke surrounding him, but would move extremely fast. He would appear randomly before matches, offering clues that would enable the player to fight him, as Reptile had in the original Mortal Kombat. Smoke would not have his own storyline until he was featured in Mortal Kombat 3, where he was once again a hidden character, but accessible to players with the use of a code. In this appearance, he would be a tortured human soul trapped in the body of a cyborg. His most defining feature is the fact that he constantly emits smoke. This, combined with his power to teleport and turn invisible, once made him one of the Lin Kuei's top assassins. In Mortal Kombat (2011), it's revealed that he has long, flowing silver hair that covers his face (although it is shown been blown back in renders and artwork). After Shinnok's defeat in Earthrealm, Smoke found himself trapped in the Netherrealm. There would've remained, but for the aid of a Spaniard of Shadaloo named Vega. Vega had with the aid of Shadaloo technology would help Smoke fight off Quan Chi's magic that revived him until he would be normal again. How to unlock *Kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Sub-Zero. *Play 611 matches For both methods, you must fight Smoke at the Sky Temple. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Smoke by wishing for him form Black Star Shenron. After defeating Smoke, or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Tomas Vrbada, now the Enenra ninja, Smoke!" He will be seen right of Balga, left of Ao and below Rogan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Smoke holds his left fingers up over his right hand. After the announcer calls his name Smoke becomes a cloud of smoke and flies to the camera and says "I am an Enenra." Special Moves Smoke Cloud (Neutral) Smoke throws a smoke projectile at his opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to Smoke, where they are vulnerable to attack. Smoke Towards (Side) Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forwards Smoke Vapor (Up) Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and flies up burning his way through airborne opponents. Shake (Down) Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. This can be charged. Smoked Out (Hyper Smash) Base don his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Smoke jams his fingers into the opponent's skull and injects smoke into them. As he lets go, the extreme heat starts to sear the opponent's body from the inside. The excess heat begins to percolate from the opponent's body, they gush blood, and their flesh melts off. Tremor (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Smoke does his Smoke Towards move, and goes through the opponent. When he reappears, the opponent begins to internally combust, then falls to pieces from the endothermic heat, starting with the top of the skull separating from the mandible, and the rest of the body from key joints. Bonus Costume Smoke holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being one based on his appearance in Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, clear Survival Mode with Smoke. After the mode is cleared, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've attained Smoke's costume from Mortal Kombat 2011!" Then, highlight Smoke and press Minus. Victory Animations #Smoke warps to the right and poses with hands between each other, then to the left and poses with his hands apart, then the right and poses with his plams apart, then poses with his right hand up under his left hand saying "You are but a fool to fight me." #Smoke puts his hands on each other saying "Stay down!" then begins to shake himself violently. #Smoke does a sweep, then holds his left fingers close to his face saying "I'm stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn." On-Screen Appearance Smoke floats to his point as a cloud of smoke then changes to his humanoid form and says "Where there is smoke, there is fire!" Trivia *Smoke's rival is the Shadaloo Spanish ninja, Vega. His second rival is Zaeed Massani. *Smoke shares his English voice actor with Johnny Cage and Rain. *Smoke shares his Japanese voice actor with the Joker, Red Brief-J, Lightning, Dormammu, Ashram, Sandshrew, Hawkman and Enrico Pucci. *Smoke shares his French voice actor with Parakarry, Spire, Yazan Gable (in the Hambrabi, the Skull, Aloysius "Snuffy" Snuffleupagus, Jake the Polar Bear, Strider Hien, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chen Gong and Souichiro Nagi *Smoke shares his German voice actor with Aladdin and Arnold Perlstein. *Smoke shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Regigigas, Odolwa, Bason, Zuko, Uryu Ishida, Arthur Read, Anan 7, Akira Otoishi, Jake X4, MC Ballyhoo, Wrath and the left head of Exeguttor. *Although Smoke has his revenant appearance from Mortal Kombat X as his default costume, Smoke is a good guy in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes